“Small molecules” (i.e. single molecules with luminophoric properties for OLED applications) with perarylated borane structures are disclosed, for example, by the publication of M. Kinoshita et al./“Boron containing materials for blue/blue-violet Electroluminescence”.
A disadvantage of the small molecules is that they are difficult to apply because single molecules cannot be produced as OLED layers by spincoating or other coating methods such as printing processes, but rather entail costly application methods such as vapor deposition processes.